


Mark is a Dinosaur. Sebastian is a Unicorn.

by Geri_Lea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Gen, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri_Lea/pseuds/Geri_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly as the title says. Pure crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark is a Dinosaur. Sebastian is a Unicorn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenner_ginnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenner_ginnis/gifts).



The Red Bull garage currently held a _slightly_ unusual sight - Mark and Sebastian had spontaneously, without explanation, miraculously transformed into monsters as Friday practice wound to an end. And Mark was fuming.  
  
How in the blazers had he not only turned into a huge towering T-Rex that had to stoop over (as if he wasn't tall enough before), the _perfect_ definition of monster with his huge gleaming teeth which when he snapped had his mechanics running for cover, but his bloody diva teammate was a fucking prancing unicorn! How did a _unicorn_ in any language, get lumped under the category of monster? He shouldn't be surprised, this was how _everything_ in the team worked. If they were going to become monsters, he'd be a T-Rex and Sebastian would be a unicorn. He goes to smack his forehead for thinking anything else was possible but his short stumpy hands go nowhere.  
  
"Mark?" Unicorn Sebastian, whose coat gleamed with a silver, stood opposite him, eyes completely crossed eyed. "Is this possible? I just..." Sebastian was prancing in circles now, eyes straining to see something just outside of his vision.  
  
"Just stay calm mate," Mark mutters ambling towards him, sure that Sebastian must be having some sort of after transformation fit because he was looking crazed excited. Moving was a bad idea though. The garage shakes violently, concrete cracking and crushing under his feet, and turning he sees his tail sweep across and smashing through his car like it was made of cardboard. "Ah fuck."  
  
"Mark!" Sebastian had stopped prancing, eyes lit up with excitment. "Look at it!" He moves his head from side to side trying to show off his horn. Sorrowfully turning back to his teammate, Mark looks at the horn. "It's like my finger! I'm number one! Says so right there!" Sebastian was back to being crossed eyed.  
  
Mark leans forward then, snarling loudly before in one chomp, Sebastian's horn was clean gone. "Let's see you do your bloody finger now then." He takes a lot of delight in chewing Sebastian's horn as his teammate stood there frozen in horror.  
  
There's a shrill noise of a neigh that leaves Sebastian before he screams out, "CHRISTIAN!"  
  
Christian is there in moments, petting him soothingly. Mark can see Christian was about to give him a lecture about hurting his precious Seb, but he smiles, ensuring Christian can see every one of his teeth.  
  
"It's just an accident Sebi, we'll get you a new one. Promise." Christian assures him hurriedly leading the sobbing unicorn from the garage.  
  
Mark rolls his eyes and then wonders what that actually looks like - a T-rex rolling his eyes. Strolling out into the pit lane, after widening the garage entry, Mark let's out a grateful roar as he stretches up to his full height. That was much better. Ignoring all the screams, the mad rush to empty grandstands of F1 spectators, he heads to Ferrari. He wandered if Fernando would take him to lunch. He was starving. He could a eat horse. Or a unicorn.  
  
 _The End._


End file.
